1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically lifting a cover of a mobile phone by pressing. In particular, the present invention has double operational modes (manual and automatic) and is provided between a main body and an upper cover of a foldable mobile phone, thereby to rapidly open/close the upper cover. Therefore, it is convenient for a user to use in communication.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, a cover-lifting device is provided between a main body and an upper cover of a foldable mobile phone, by which a user can lift the upper cover to answer a call and close the upper cover after finishing the call. The design and operation of a rotating shaft in the above-mentioned device has an influence on the convenience in lifting/closing the upper cover. Therefore, an excellent design in an automatically cover-lifting device will certainly improve the convenience and rapidity in lifting/closing operation of a mobile phone when the user intends to answer a call.
In Taiwan Patent Publication No. M273899 filed by the present applicant and entitled “Automatically cover-lifting device for mobile phone”, the characteristic of the patent application lies in that a pressing means, a rotating means and a reciprocating means are provided between a main body and an upper cover of a foldable mobile phone. With such arrangement, the user can operate the pressing means by single hand to push the rotating means, and then drives the reciprocating means to rotate and slide, so that the upper cover of the mobile phone can be rapidly lifted. In this way, it is convenient for the user to operate and answer a call. However, the above structure is too bulky, and thus it has some limitations in use and does not conform to the recent requirements for a compact and light mobile phone.